The present invention relates to a method and a system for the measurement of the temperature of a vehicle tire. The present invention furthermore relates to a method for monitoring the operation of a vehicle tire. In addition, the present invention relates to a vehicle tire and a method for introducing a temperature sensor into a vehicle tire.
Vehicle tires are subjected to considerable stresses during operation. In addition to the environmental influences due to gases, light and liquids, as well as mechanical stresses, for the service life of a tire of critical significance is the tire inflation pressure, in other words, the air pressure that is present within the tire. In particular too low of an air pressure leads to excessive flexing of the tire, as a result of which the tire temperature, especially in the region of the tire shoulder, at the transition between the tread surface and the sidewall, is increased. A high temperature damages not only the tire rubber itself, but also its connection with the carcass and further tire inserts, for example a belt. A recognition of the temperature of the tire, especially region, therefore makes it possible to have a determination about the state of the tire and possible damage thereto.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for the measurement of the temperature, especially for the direct measurement of the temperature of the rubber of a vehicle tire. It is furthermore an object of the present invention to provide a method according to which the operation of a vehicle tire, especially with regard to possible damage, can be monitored. It is another object of the present invention to provide a vehicle tire, the operational reliability of which can be monitored.